Connecting rods are known that comprise a hollow body of composite material, e.g. obtained by winding filaments around a mandrel, or indeed by winding a ply of woven fibers.
The thickness of the hollow body is obtained by winding an appropriate number of turns.
Composite material connecting rods are also known in which the solid body is made by stacking plies.
It is also known to provide extensions, either from the wall of the hollow body or from the solid body that serve to become the lugs of coupling forks. After the body has been polymerized, it suffices to pierce holes in the extensions and possibly to cut them to shape in order to obtain the lugs.
Nevertheless, the thickness of the lugs obtained in that way is the same as the thickness of the wall of the hollow body or the thickness of the solid body. Unfortunately that thickness is not necessarily sufficient. The state of the art is illustrated by the following patent documents: FR 2 060 049, DE 37 26 340, FR 2 705 610, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,892, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,904.